The present invention relates to a metalized, water resistant fabric and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fabric which can be used for a cover or other like purpose is desirably water repellant, mildew resistant, wash durable, light stable and non-tacky. Presently, fabrics are customarily dyed and finished to produce water repellant fabric suitable for automobile covers.
Specifically, automobile covers may be produced by various materials such as dyed and finished woven fabrics, dyed and finished non-woven fabrics, dyed and finished knit fabrics, composite lamination of non-woven fabrics, composite lamination of woven fabrics, composite lamination of knit fabrics, and composite lamination of woven, knit or non-woven fabrics in combination. The same types of fabrics are applicable to covers for other uses such as boats, trucks, tractors, and outdoor furniture and grills.
It is common for the dyed and finished fabrics used for these types of covers to contain water repellant compounds such as fluorocarbon polymers, wax emulsions, hydrophobic thermosetting resins, silicon emulsions and mixtures thereof. Because of the chemical nature of these compounds, wash durability, light stability and ability to protect a metalized fabric has not been achieved. Furthermore, these covers do not exhibit desirable Characteristics of light weight, thinness, slickness, softness, flexibility and breathability. It is desirable to combine all of these features in a fabric for an automobile cover or like application.